


Ain't Foolin' Me

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Everyone’s secrets are out! And three young adults are about to pass out from embarrassment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FMA Day 2015!

“Wow, that smells great, Granny!” Winry exclaimed as she came into the kitchen, grabbed her apron, tied it on and jumped into helping her make breakfast.  “I would’ve cooked, you didn’t have to trouble yourself.”

“It’s no trouble, girl.  I’m almost finished anyway,” she said as she scrambled half a dozen eggs in a skillet.  “Why don’t you set the table and call those boys down.”  Winry quickly agreed and Pinako wrapped up everything at the stove, pulling the biscuits out at the last minute.  As soon as Winry called for Ed and Al with the promise of a hot meal, two sets of eager feet thumped down the stairs and the teens crowded around the coffee pot.

Winry helped her carry everything to the table and within minutes, everyone was digging in.  Eggs, sausages, biscuits and gravy, fresh peach slices and coffee that Alex Armstrong had sent her from his private stock- imported from Aerugo.  As they were eating, Al asked what possessed her to get up and make breakfast in the first place, since Winry had mostly taken over kitchen duties.

“Couldn’t sleep in any later with those two screwing like rabbits at dawn.”

Ed choked on his biscuit and Winry’s jaw stopped moving.  Pinako would’ve laughed except it would’ve sidetracked her.  “I don’t care that you’re doing it, but I know you’re not using rubbers and mark my words- you’re gonna end up in a family way before too long.”

Edward’s face was red clear down his neck and past his ears, though she wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or his coughing jag.  He cleared his throat and said, “How do you know what we’re doing anyway, you old hag?”

“Because you’re not very sneaky about it and I looked to see if there were rubbers in the trash can.  I expect you not to know anything about physiology with all that alchemy upstairs,” she said as she tapped her head with her index finger.  Then she pointed at her granddaughter, “But you’re practically a doctor, and _you_ should know better than that.”

Winry hung her head in silence as Ed continued to stare out the kitchen window.  Alphonse, however, seemed to be listening with great enjoyment.  His eyes were wide with surprise, but as he chewed his breakfast, he looked as if he were stifling a grin.  This wouldn’t do- if she was going to embarrass two of them, she was going to get all three.

“And you, Al…  Don’t think I’m too naïve to know why your socks are all stiff and crusty.”  Now Ed looked ready to swallow a bark of laughter.  “At least rinse the damn things out, I don’t wanna touch your Xingese fantasies.”

To his credit, he didn’t blush as profusely as Ed had, and he even managed to apologize to her for his carelessness.  “It won’t happen again, Granny.”

Satisfied that she’d be left alone for the rest of the day to finish reading the Surgeon’s Digest special on automail port advancements, she sighed with relief, pulled her tobacco pouch from her apron pocket and packed her pipe.

“I’m glad we got that out of the way.  Now, I want the front yard mowed today and the vegetable patch weeded, and since I cooked, you guys can do the dishes.  And Ed?  Don’t forget to go into town and use some of those research funds to get some damn rubbers.”

She didn’t stick around to ask him what he’d muttered under his breath, but she didn’t miss the sound of Winry’s hand smacking his arm hard as she could and his offended gasp.  She grabbed the medical journal from the end table in the living room and went out to the back porch to enjoy the late summer breeze.


End file.
